


Destiel: a poem

by Thranduelflings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I forgot it was on my laptop, I'm so sorry okay I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduelflings/pseuds/Thranduelflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Destiel poem . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: a poem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's horrible like it was written at 5 am

Dean never believed in angels,  
Well,  
Not before Cas.  
Cas changed his mind,  
And became the greatest friend that Dean could have . . .

But the friendship they had  
Grew and grew,  
And love blossomed,  
Each time Dean looked into Cas's eyes  
Of the purest blue.

And over time,  
Through the loss,  
And the gain,  
Cas was there  
To help Dean through the pain.

"I'll look after you," said Cas one night,  
And then Dean kissed him,  
Filling him with delight.  
Cas had stayed there then,  
In Dean's warm embrace,  
And turned around once,  
To kiss him with haste. 

"I love you, Dean," he said with shy delight,  
And Dean kissed him again, and let Cas stay the night.  
They loved each other,  
And that was all that mattered,  
And they'd stay together,  
No matter what happened.


End file.
